Tiago
History Born to The light, about 15,000 years ago and is a relitivly young Angel. he spent all his time training to become a bounty hunter in heaven, but its said he did fall in love once while there. he then spent the last 500 years working as a bounty Hunter for The Angel Counsel, hunting Fallen Angels, Demons, Vampires and even slay a human or two. Powers and Abilities *'Basic Powers' **Healing: Can Heal Himself at Will, or Others with just a touch, as long as their not dead. **Super Strength: Fights stronger then most beings, more powerful then all the characters **Flash: Can create the Flash at great intensity without hurting himself in the process. **Astral Projection: Can leave his mind with his Angel Aura, and travel Dimensions and places **Teleportation: Can Travel far distances, carry up to 5 people those distances, short distances can carry 20 people. can travel through dimensions easily without magic. *'Other Powers' **Light Sword: uses it only im Emergencies, is a powerful weapon **Sias Of Light: uses them often to fight and kill Demons. ** : Social Life Cordy- After he turns from Raphael they become good friends, and were once friends when she was Chairty Indie- were friends when she was Athena Zach- Friends Gabe- Father, estranged Raphael- Leader, and confidant Romantic Life Maddox- Future Lover Professional Life Works as an IconicAngel, Meaning he is an Earth Bound Bounty Hunter, and has become familar is Earth's ways. He is also a good actor, blending in with a personality, not all angels have. Appearance Black hair and jet brown eyes, the cutest smile ever. Personality he is a hard worker and puts his everything into his job. but underneath his boy next door lies a person who truely cares for the well being of the human race, and has the ability to love. his sense of humor is tied into the fact that he can't successfully make a joke, but has a sweet boy next door look most often. Etymology *'Tiago ' The name Tiago is a baby boy name. The name Tiago comes from the Portuguese origin. In Portuguese the meaning of the name Tiago is: Portuguese version of the name James. *James: The name James is derived from the same Hebrew name as Jacob, meaning "He who supplants" (in the Genesis narrative, Jacob was born grasping Esau′s heel and later bought his birthright). The name came into English language from the French variation of the late Latin name, Iacomus; a dialect variant of Iacobus, from the New Testament Greek Ἰάκωβος (Iákōbos), from Hebrew word יעקב (Yaʻaqov). The development Iacobus > Iacomus is likely a result of nasalization of the o'' and assimilation to the following ''b (i.e., intermediate *''Iacombus'') followed by simplification of the cluster mb through loss of the b. Diminutives include: Jim, Jimmy, Jimmie, Jamie, Jimbo, Jamey, and others. It may be abbreviated to "Jay". Notes *In Heaven during training he called Called the Protector of Others *Was Often known to be fair *Serves as Raphael's personal Hitman Trivia *Can use Sias no one else can *Is also very Folklore smart See Also *Maddox Harless *Angel *Tailor Miska *Cordelia Paige *Indigo Paige *Jaxx Miska *Angel Counsel *Raphael Category:Characters Category:Main Characters